The present embodiments relate to accelerated data capture.
In the area of x-ray mammography, the significance of tomosynthesis has increased in recent years. In tomosynthesis, x-ray images are captured over a limited angular range. The projection images thereby determined may be reconstructed in the form of tomograms of any desired alignment. Often used as the x-ray detector for this is a flat field detector for mammography (FFDM) that represents a key component for the tomosynthesis. The data capturing time of the FFDM, and consequently the reading time for each projection image of the FFDM, is currently a very limiting factor with respect to the use of tomosynthesis.
In order to shorten the overall data capturing time in tomosynthesis, currently the number of projections captured is restricted. However, this approach has the great disadvantage that the available information about the object decreases with the number of projections captured. For example, the depth information of the reconstructed tomograms falls with the reduction in the number of projections. To sum up, the image quality of the tomosynthesis decreases with the reduction in the number of projections.